


Hikaru no Haiku

by Idhren



Category: Go (Board Game), Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Random Hikago Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren/pseuds/Idhren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Go-themed haiku written for #random hikago event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nigiri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).



> Many thanks to the [Sensei's Library](http://senseis.xmp.net/) community for all their wonderful Go reference pages, and to esama for organizing and hosting [#random hikago event](http://esamastation.tumblr.com/post/148058035716/random-hikago-event). May it be repeated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ([Reference](http://senseis.xmp.net/?Nigiri))

**Nigiri**

from level start grasp  
binary of beginning:  
place first, or follow?

  



	2. Fuseki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ([Reference](http://senseis.xmp.net/?Fuseki))

**Fuseki**

the compass unfurls—  
where you would grow influence  
sow your anchor stones

  



	3. Honte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ([Reference](http://senseis.xmp.net/?Honte))

**Honte**

slow and steadying  
the proper move settles shape  
makes sure stepping stone

  



	4. Miai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ([Reference](http://senseis.xmp.net/?Miai))

**Miai**

two moves in balance  
we’re looking at each other  
each takes one — but when?

  



	5. Seki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ([Reference](http://senseis.xmp.net/?Seki))

**Seki**

here attack is death  
my life, yours needs same support  
truce: we breathe as one

  



	6. Atari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ([Reference](http://senseis.xmp.net/?Atari))

**Atari**

pressure of peril  
spurs urge to kill or rescue  
practice injects thought

  



	7. Yose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ([Reference](http://senseis.xmp.net/?Yose))

**Yose**

Approaching the close  
with you, creation completes  
without, loss on loss

  



End file.
